Suga
Suga (/'sʊɡə/ | formalnie: Sugar /ˈʃʊɡə(ɹ)/ - z ang. cukier''w formie rzeczownika. lub ''nie wysilać się''w formie mocno naciąganego czasownika.) — klacz, ponysona użytkownika MereDamn, młody jednorożec zamieszkujący zachodnią część miasta Fillydelphi opiekujący się szopem Aru. Uczęszcza do Liceum Artystycznego w Baltimare na wydziale graficznym, choć od drugiego roku pracuje głównie na pracowni rzeźby. Córka jednorożców z dwóch całkiem różnych rodzin, oraz prawie najstarsza siostra z czwórki rodzeństwa. Koncepcja postaci — geneza powstania. Suga jest interpretacją osobowości autora w formie bardzo ogólnikowym.w sensie, że "pobieżny" sposób pisania, bo tego tasiemca skróconą wersją nazwać się nie da xd. Autorowi zależało na wprowadzeniu "siebie" w kucykowy świat - chciał opisać swoje życie i przedstawić to, jaki jest w wersji kucyka, w jak najbardziej dyskretny sposób. Jest to pewnego rodzaju forma rozrywki, ale jednocześnie technika poznawania siebie i metoda szlifowania umiejętności pisania. Sama postać zawiera w sobie wiele symbolicznych elementów, które w mniejszym lub większym stopniu są wyjaśniane, ale niektóre jednak nie zostają od razu podane jak na tacy. — szkic i projekt. Początkowo odzwierciedlenie charakteru autora miał posiadać inny istniejący już kucyk, ale jakoś nie specjalnie wszystko ładnie ze sobą współgrało. Głównym powodem było to, że cała struktura postaci nie pasowała do autora. Wygląd również nie za bardzo współgrał. Na wybór gatunku kucyka wpłynęła potrzeba posiadania specyficznych właściwości u postaci, które ułatwiłyby przede wszystkim opisanie konkretnych cech autora i przełożenie ich na kucykową wersję. Wraz z nabyciem umiejętności magicznych nastąpiło niwelowanie tzw. skutków ubocznych w wizualnych aspektach gatunku. Autor postanowił usunąć to, co mu po prostu nie pasowało, czyli spiralę na rogu i brokatowy efekt magii. — imiona. Wygląd — sierść i łatki. Sierść od urodzenia pozostała w barwie porcelanowej bieli. W niektórych miejscach, tj. dookoła oczu, na bokach w miejscu znaczka czy w wgłębieniach uszu sierść jest w nieco ciemniejszej barwie beżu, co w kontraście z jasną sierścią trudno dostrzec, więc można uznać, że to szary w ciepłym odcieniu. — ogon i pasemko. Ogon zawiera naturalną barwę włosów postaci. Wyjątek stanowi jedno pasmo od spodu, które ma taką samą historię rozjaśniania co grzywa. Jest ono zauważalnie krótsze i ma za zadanie pokazywać kontrast, między naturalnością postaci, a intensywnością zmian nabytych. Był on po prostu testerem na to, jak włosy zareagują na całą kurację rozjaśniającą. Suga z początku nie widziała w tym sensu, bo specjalnym alergikiem to nie jest, ale pani fryzjerka zaleciła zastosować tą formę sprawdzającą w - jak stwierdziła, "mało widocznym miejscu" - ale trochę nie wyszło, bo nie dało się z nią dogadać, że ogon nie będzie rozjaśniany, TYLKO sama grzywa. — grzywa i odrosty. Historia jej grzywy to "pasmo" ciągłych prób wyhodowania długich i zdrowych włosów - najbardziej pożądana przez nią kwestia wyglądu. Są to średniej długości kosmyki, o rzadkiej objętości, w nie do końca prostej, ale zawsze rozpuszczonej formie. Grzywa była kilka razy ściemniana i rozjaśniana, a obecnie pozostaje w odcieni dymnego beżu. Można dopatrzeć się kilku odrostów, które po zniwelowaniu bardzo szybko się pojawiają ku niezadowoleniu klaczy. — oczy, brwi i makijaż. Dookoła jej oczu sierść układa się w ciemniejsze, nieco kanciaste plamy - coś na wzór takich jak u szopa. Brwi natomiast są w naturalnym odcieniu włosów kucyka, jednak dodatkowo surowo podkreślone. W kwestii makijażu, prócz naturalnie występującego cieniowania, podkreśla i tuszuje dość sporą część twarzy i przede wszystkim oczu. — tęczówki. right|200px Suga ma problemy ze wzrokiem polegające nie tylko na samej krótkowzroczności, ale również na zaburzeniu odbierania barw. Jej lewe oko jest słabsze, ma większą wadę od prawego i robi wrażenie jakby było przysłonięte lekko beżowym filtrem. Jest to albo skutek antybiotyków z dzieciństwa, albo objawy choroby, czego jest świadoma, ale kompletnie nic z tym nie robi, bo jak twierdzi - w ogóle jej to nie przeszkadza. Jest to dla niej o tyle korzystne, że jest w stanie, jakby w "naturalny" sposób zmieniać palety barw, które widzi na ciepłą lub zimną jednym mrugnięciem - co jest bardzo przydatne przy malowaniu. Efektem defektu jest różnorodność koloru tęczówek, z czego lewe oko jest szare, a prawe podchodzące pod lekko wypłowiały niebieski. — nos i pyszczek. Suga ma dziwnie zadarty nos, jest to najbardziej charakterystyczna cecha ze strony rodziny ojca. Ma z nim sporo kompleksów, czasem jest na to tak wkurzona, że siedzi przed lustrem i do skutku stara się go sztucznie ukształtować za pomocą cieni. W planach ma zamiar znaleźć magiczne zaklęcie na zmienienie jego kształtu. — gładki róg. Jej róg posiada gładką powierzchnię, jest to uwarunkowane genetycznie i prawie w ogóle nie wpływa na jakość magii, a jedynie na sposób, w jaki musi ją kontrolować. Jest on również w ciemniejszej barwie beżu, lecz w nieco jaśniejszej i cieplejszej tonacjitak to się kończy, jak się kombinuje z trybami na warstwach, serio.. — obróżki i frotka. Ostatnio jej ulubionym dodatkiem stała się ciemna obróżka na szyi. Według innych, odkąd zaczęła ją nosić stała się najbardziej rozpoznawalną częścią wyglądu klaczy. Drugą obróżkę zakłada na swój róg. Po części ma to swój pewien cel, aby odwrócić uwagę kucyków od jej gładkiego rogu, jednak w gruncie rzeczy jest to zwykły dodatek. Frotkę umieszcza u nasady swojego ogona, również w żadnym konkretnym celu. Biografia — czasy, których nie pamięta. • narodziny. Urodziła się w stajni należącej do wielkiej rodziny głównie ziemskich kucyków od strony ojca. Po narodzinach stopniowo poznawała pierwsze więzi z rodziną najbliższą, potem trochę dalszą, przez kucyki right|250pxspoza rodziny aż po osoby trzecie, z którymi w gruncie rzeczy nigdy nie wymieniła ani jednego słowa, ale znanie ich po prostu wypadało. Podobno z początku była chorowitym źrebakiem oraz bardzo często i długo spała, najchętniej u boku swojego ojca. • zmiany mieszkania. Jej rodzice byli bardzo młodzi, kiedy przyszło im zakładać rodzinę. W pewnym czasie byli zmuszeni bardzo często zmieniać miejsce zamieszkania z różnych powodów. Głównie polegało to na chwilowej wyprowadzce ze stałego domu do innego, wynajętego tylko na chwilę. Wszelkie spory jej rodziców z ich rodzicami (a jej dziadkami) nie pozwalały im na spokojne zaplanowanie miejsca na stałe. Suga kompletnie tego nie pamięta, chociaż nie ukrywa podziwu, że w ogóle to wytrzymali. Nie zna wielu szczegółów, do tej pory widać po jej rodzicach, że było im ciężko, bo nie chcą o tym zbytnio opowiadać. Podobno z domu rodzinnego wyprowadzali się z pięć razy, z czego ostatni raz trwał bardzo długo, jednak w końcu dali się namówić na powrót - ojciec twierdzi, że nie mieli wyjścia. Po powrocie kolejne lata minęły dość spokojnie, były przepełnione ciszą między jej rodzicami a dziadkami od strony taty, jednak to tylko spotęgowało kolejny powrót burzy. • dziadkowie. : od strony taty: Rodzice jej ojca od pokoleń byli w posiadaniu ogromnych ilości ziem wiejskich. Cała wielka rodzina zajmowała się przeważnie uprawą roli, jednak wiele kucyków z licznego rodzeństwa taty rozsiało się po całej Equestrii. Dziadkowie od zawsze byli szanowanymi mieszkańcami Dodge Junction, nawet po latach się to nie zmieniło, bo sąsiedzi do dziś pamiętają ich zaangażowanie w życie społeczne miasteczka. Mimo wszystko w wypadku rodziny własnego syna nie okazali takiego zainteresowania. Jednak kiedy młodzi rodzice po zakwaterowaniu się na stałe w ogromnym domie rodzinnym taty wszystko w miarę się ustabilizowało, mimo to relacje między współlokatorami wciąż były chłodne. Lata mijały, a sytuacja się nie polepszała, w tedy nikt nie miał nadziei na jakakolwiek zmianę. Jednak w dobie tragedii coś między nimi pękło. Kiedy nagle dziadek zmarł w tragicznym wypadku, jej rodzice już nigdy nie podnieśli głosu na matkę taty, ani w tedy, ani nigdy potem. Babcia podobno zamknęła się w sobie, stała się spokojniejsza, jakby bardziej schorowana - właśnie taka, jaką Suga ją pamięta i zna do dziś. : od strony mamy. Rodzice jej rodzicielki nie pochodzili z dużej rodziny, jednak wyróżniali się szlachetnym nazwiskiem pochodzenia rodowego. Ich posiadłość po dziś dzień znajduje się we wschodniej części Baltimare. Podobno od zawsze mieli sceptyczne podejście do rodziny ojca, krytykowali ich zwyczaje, niskie pochodzenie i liczebność dzieci w domu. W okresie, kiedy ich córka i jej mąż mieli problemy z miejscem zamieszkania, oni jak tylko mogli starali się im pomóc, jednak nie mogli ich przyjąć pod swój dach do remontującego się domostwa. W tedy ich znajomość między rodzicami męża ich córki całkowicie się rozdarła. Kompletnie nie mogli się pogodzić z ich podejściem do sytuacji, zarzucali im całkowity brak serca wobec dzieci. Niedługo po śmierci taty ich zięcia, sam ojciec córki zaczął mieć poważne problemy ze zdrowiem. Kilka lat później również zmarł w szpitalu przy babci. Suga nie zdążyła poznać nawet tego dziadka. — czas dzieciństwa. • dorastanie. Jedyny problem, jaki sprawiała kucykom pilnującym ją polegał na tym, że spała. Potrafiła przespać całe popołudnie bez powodu. Sam ten fakt był generalnie całkowitą normą w jej wypadku, ale największe utrapienie polegało na tym, że nikt wiecznie nie wiedział gdzie się zaszyła, przez co trzeba było ją szukać. Prócz częstego znikania do swojej Krainy Snów znana była również z tego, że nie brzydziła się kompletnie niczego. Chciała wszystkiego dotknąć, wziąć na ręce, by chwilę sobie potrzymać, a po chwili rozsmarować na całej długości nóg. Sama nie ma bladego pojęcia co to miało na celu, ale z opowiadań wynika, że jej się to po prostu podobało, bo robiła to w tak intensywnym skupieniu, jak nic innego. • młodsze rodzeństwo. Jako druga najstarsza z rodzeństwa, opiekowała się każdym kolejnym młodszym bratem i jedną najmłodszą siostrą. Z początku bardzo chętnie podchodziła do obowiązków, jednak z czasem zaczęła traktować je jak uciążliwą konieczność. Mimo wszystko wypełniała je należycie jednocześnie ucząc się na błędach oraz studiując rady i polecenia rodzicielki. Obecnie śmiało może stwierdzić, że ma całkiem sporą wprawę w zajmowaniu się źrebakami, jednak nigdy nie podchodzi do nich z pozytywnym nastawieniem. • plac zabaw vs boisko. W okresie spokojnego dorastania pamięta też ten okres, kiedy przyszło jej pierwszy raz wybrać towarzystwo do zabawy. Miała do wyboru kucyki z placu zabaw, gdzie panowała ciągła przygoda i zabawy byle czym i z byle kim, oraz słynne boisko za szkołą, gdzie przebywały kucyki bawiące się konkretnymi zabawkami w fajny i bezpieczny sposób. W skrócie: albo na brudno, albo na czysto. Suga nie miała żadnych przeciwwskazań, aby bawić się w obu miejscach raz na jakiś czas, jednak kucyki z przeciwnych placówek wymagały surowej lojalności wobec siebie. Rozmawiając z kucykami na placu zabaw wszystko wydawało się być takie kolorowe, kucyki obiecywały jej wymyślne przygody tylko po to, by zatrzymać ją po swojej stronie. Z kolei rozmowy z kucykami na boisku były raczej spokojne, koledzy wydawali się być w ogóle nie przejęci, jakby cały podział był zbyt oczywisty, aby się wykłócać o to. Uważali, że miejsce Sugi jest na boisku. Jedyne co, to beznamiętnie nagadywali na "brudne kucyki" twierdząc, że nie powinni się nawet do nich porównywać. Suga nie była zadowolona z podejścia kolegów z boiska, więc postanowiła przenieść się na plac zabaw. Przez chwilę było jej z nimi nawet fajnie, jednak czar prysł, kiedy wyszło na jaw jak wiele ją od nich różni. Z początku usilnie starała się wpasować w towarzystwo, jednak kucyki nie przyjęły jej starań. Nagle wszystkim się odwidziało i potraktowali ją jak najgorszego wroga. Suga nawet nie zauważyła kiedy do tego doszło, tak nagle zaczęli ją wyzywać od wielkich pań z miasta i czyściochów. Cała ta sytuacja bardzo wpłynęła na jej psychikę, od tamtej pory unikała kontaktów z obiema placówkami zamykając się w sobie. W tedy też zapoczątkowała w sobie ciągłe spacerowanie w ciche i puste miejsca. W między czasie pozwoliła sobie na zaangażowane relacje, do których myślała, że nigdy się nie przekona. • domy rodzinne. Kiedy Suga kończyła naukę w podstawówce wybuchła kolejna burza w domu rodzinnym taty. Tym razem pamięta wszystko bardzo dokładnie, i do dziś nie potrafi sobie tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić. Nie rozumie, dlaczego babcia i wujkowie w ten sposób potraktowali ich rodzicielkę. Po tylu latach spokoju nagle wyprosili ją z dziećmi z domu, po prostu wyrzucając całą szóstkę na próg. Oczywiście tak rozpowiedzieli wszystkim w okolicy, jednak z perspektywy jej mamy polegało to na jej zrezygnowaniu z dalszej walki. Już całkowicie padła z sił od nieustannego dbania o ogromny dom, co i tak było ciągle krytykowane przez babcię. W pewnym momencie nerwy puściły jej całkowicie i ze łzami w oczach zabrała dzieci do swojej mamy. Tam stwierdziła, że jej mama też potrzebuje opieki, a babcią w ogromnym domu zajmie się reszta rodzeństwa taty. Cała ta sytuacja trwała tak szybko, że nawet tata nie zdążył z powrotem z pracy. Kiedy sytuacja się załagodziła stopniowo przenosili swoje rzeczy do nowego domu w Baltimare. Mieszkanie co prawda wymagało jeszcze remontu, bo po śmierci dziadka nikt nie miał czasu na dokończenie drugiego piętra, ale w obecnej chwili nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, aby wykończyć pozostałe kwestie. Suga już bardziej świadomie starała się pomóc mamie we wszystkim, cała sytuacja wymusiła na niej dojrzałe zachowanie i w efekcie sprostała oczekiwaniom. Z czasem nowe mieszkanie zyskało miano oficjalnego domu rodzinnego. • pokój. W nowym mieszaniu cała rodzina miała zdecydowanie więcej miejsca, od tamtej pory Suga nie musiała dzielić pokoju z żadnym z braci, bo otrzymała własne cztery ściany. Z początku, z racji panujących remontów musiała znosić brak drzwi, betonową podłogę, sam materac bez łóżka i kartony jako szafki. Z czasem jednak wszystkie braki zostały uzupełnione. Było to dla niej na tyle niesamowite móc zaprojektować własny pokój, że w tedy nie mogła wyjść z wdzięczności do rodziców. Oni z kolei poczuli ogromną ulgę, że mogli w końcu zapewnić osobisty kącik swoim dzieciom. Suga bardzo tego potrzebowała, kiedy rozpoczęła naukę w gimnazjum bardzo wiele rzeczy się w niej zmieniło. Jako jedyna prawie dorosła klacz z reszty rodzeństwa, musiała o siebie konkretnie zadbać. • rozczarowanie. Kiedy wydawało się, że już nic nie zakłóci upragnionego spokoju w rodzinnym gniazdku, jak na złość pojawiły się nowe spory i problemy. Wraz z dorastaniem rodzeństwa, każdemu nagle każdy z osobna zaczął przeszkadzać. Podobno mogło to wyniknąć z nagłego podzielenia na osobne pokoje i zmiany otoczenia, wraz z panującą miejską mentalnością, bo to dość konkretnie wpłynęło na wzajemne podejście. Jednak rodzicielka uważa, że jej dzieci zostały wychowane już od pierwszych dni w bardzo burzliwej atmosferze, co po prostu musiało się na nich mimo wszystko przełożyć. — okres wczesnej edukacji. Nigdy się nie wybijała pod względem nauki, a wręcz przeciwnie, jej oceny żałośnie czołgały się po podłodze. To nie tak, że miała jakieś problemy, po prostu nigdy jej nie zależało. Wpływ na to miała masa innych czynników, takich jak np. ambitny kolega z ławki, niechęć do rywalizacji, brak jasnych perspektyw czy to się w ogóle opłaca i wpojone przekonanie, że po prostu jest beznadziejna. W podstawówce było jej z tym ciężko, ale wraz z rozpoczęciem gimnazjum sytuacja nie tyle się polepszyła, co po prostu ustabilizowała. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że i tak czuje się do dziś, jakby przespała całe trzy lata nauki. Być może wynika to z jej dość sporej zmiany podejścia do nauki wraz z rozpoczęciem liceum. W szkole średniej nauka nabrała realnych perspektyw, sam kierunek wiązał ze sobą konkretne wymagania, jednak jej bezstresowa część podejścia nie uległa zmianie. Nadal wychodzi z przekonania, że narzucany stres jest całkowicie zbędny, bo daje przeciwne skutki niż może się to wydawać, oraz nic nie jest więcej warte od zdrowia. W efekcie utrzymuje stabilną i niewygórowaną opinię nauczycieli na swój temat, dzięki czemu nie wymaga się od niej nie wiadomo czego (całkiem na odwrót jest w kwestii zajęć artystycznych, ale mniejsza..). Kompletnie nie interesuje się średnią, a oceny osobiście ją zadowalają i nawet nie chciałaby mieć wyższych. Jeśli chodzi o frekwencjędo 15 roku życia żyła w błędzie sądzą, że pisze się to "prekfencja" idk. znacznie polepszyła się w okresie liceum, bo wcześniej było z tym nawet gorzej niż przeciętnie. Wpływ na to miała szkoła oraz jej osobista samodyscyplina, nad którą tak pracowała. — Liceum Artystyczne w Baltimare. Cała ta sytuacja z tym, że dostała się do bardzo wysoko na podium stojącego liceum na kierunku plastycznym w Baltimare - mimo, iż papiery w głównej mierze składała do szkoły stopniem znacznie niżej położonej - jest bardziej zagmatwana niż to wszystko warte. Bo tak szczerze, to wcale nie chciała być w tak prestiżowej szkole bo wiedziała, że liczy się to ze znacznie większymi wymaganiami. Liceum przede wszystkim nie było darmowe przez co jeszcze bardziej była temu przeciwna. Jej rodzicielka bardzo dobrze przewidziała intencje córki, widziała jak bardzo ona nie chciała kosztem pieniędzy rodziców się uczuć, skoro w tej niższej szkole mogła mieć mniej, ale za darmo. W pewnym momencie wytłumaczyła jej, że owszem liczy na zwrot pieniędzy, ale w dalekiej przyszłości, jednocześnie zrzucając jej kamień z serca prosto na barki, który teraz z pokorą nosi aż do spłacenia długu.taka przenośnia, że zamiast mieć na sumieniu wstydliwy fakt, że utrzymuje swoją edukację z pieniędzy rodziców, to ma cały czas tą motywację i cel do zrealizowania w formie zwrócenia im pieniędzy. Motywację dodał jej również pewien kucyk, który kazał jej już od samego początku stawiać sobie wysokie progi. To było wystarczające, aby przełamać pierwsze lody. • egzamin wstępny. Na sam egzamin przyszło ponad trzydzieści kucyków z różnych głównie miast Equestrii. Podzielony był na dwie części; malarską i rysunkową, z czego każda miała trwać po trzy godziny. Suga wchodziła do kolejnych pracowni praktycznie jako ostatnia, i za każdym razem był problem, bo brakowało miejsca. Od samego początku wszystko wskazywało jej na to, że nie ma tu dla niej miejsca. Czuła się źle, bo pozostałe jednorożce wydawały się być takie pewne siebie i doświadczone. Kompletnie nie wiedziała od czego zacząć, już nawet nie wiedziała co ją bardziej przerażało; ogromny format, uciekający czas czy przypadkowi gapie zza okna przy którym miała sztalugę. W pewnym momencie uznała, że i tak nie ma szans się dostać, więc nie ma co się przejmować. Założyła słuchawki, by odciąć się od ciągłego hałasu spadających ołówków i zaczęła rysować tylko to, co jej się podobało. Całkowicie olała tło i cały układ martwej natury, skupiając się na jedynym nienudnym przedmiocie - zdobionym zegarku z kukułką. Sam egzamin wstępny, rozmowa kwalifikacyjna i pierwsze spotkanie z nowymi kucykami, z którymi miała spędzić kolejne cztery lata życia dzień w dzień, wszystko było dla niej po prostu mdłe. Zaliczała wszystko jak w transie, czuła, że kompletnie tam nie pasuje. Miała wrażenie, że nie dorównuje innym. Punktem kulminacyjnym były wyniki egzaminu - apogeum życiowych osiągnięć. > klasa pierwsza. • podział na specjalizacje. Po oficjalnej uroczystości rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego i powitania nowych uczniów, wszystkich pierwszoklasistów zaproszono na nieoficjalnąnieoficjalną, ponieważ ten podział został w efekcie unieważniony. ceremonię przydziału. Specjalizacji, do których można było się przypisać było około dziesięciu, ze wszystkich można było wyróżnić trzy główne, dwie podrzędne i sześć zwykłych. Uczniowie, którzy z góry już założyli jaką specjalność na pewno wybiorą, zostali bezpośrednio zaprowadzeni do odpowiednich pracowni, natomiast tym niezdecydowanym, bądź chcącym poznać pozostałe pracownie, zagwarantowano prezentacje wszystkich działów z osobna łącznie z praktyką, przez całe pierwsze półrocze. Suga zdecydowała się pozwiedzać szkołę, jednak od samego początku zafascynowana była pracownią graficzną. Oczywiście sytuacja nie mogła wyglądać tak kolorowo, jak tego oczekiwała, bo ze wszystkich pracowni akurat na graficzną się nie doczekała. Podobno ktoś pozmieniał harmonogram tak, żeby być dłużej na zwolnieniukiedyś go znajdę... Kiedy zaliczyła wszystkie pozostałe pierwsze projekty testowe na każdej ze specjalizacji, sprawa nieco się skomplikowała, podejście nauczycieli do niej zaostrzyło się i odbierali jej decyzję o dołączeniu do grafików z niezrozumiałą dla niej dezaprobatą. Nagle każdy stwierdził, że nadaje się wszędzie, tylko nie na grafikę - nie mogła pojąć skąd taki osąd, skoro nawet nie dali jej możliwości się wykazać przed komputerem. Każdy profesor z osobna odradzał jej wybrania upragnionej specjalności, zwłaszcza ci z głównych pracowni twierdząc, że tam się tylko zmarnuje. Sytuacja była dla niej tak zagmatwana, że nawet naszły ją czarne myśli, czy przypadkiem nie chcą jej się pozbyć ze szkoły. Była przez to strasznie zniechęcona, ale kompletnie nikt nie raczył jej wyjaśnić całego zajścia. Nie rozumiała dlaczego pracownia graficzna była przez wszystkich przedstawiana w tak czarnym świetle. Sam przydział do specjalizacji stał się tematem tabu, okazało się, że większość osób, które gdzieś już się początkowo zapisały zamierzają zmienić pracownię, co rodziło kontrowersje, bo podobno nie można było tego robić. Dopiero od starszych wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że specjalizacje można zmieniać na początku drugiej klasy niektórzy to mają już tak na to wywalone, że zmieniają nawet na czwartym roku xd też tak zrobię przysięgam xdd., i że podział w pierwszym okresie był tylko powitalnym zagraniem zapoznawczym. • hierarchia klasowa. Dla Sugi nie było żadnym problemem, aby wtopić się w najbardziej wpływową strefę klasową. Wystarczyło znaleźć kogoś, kto powtarzał rok lub kucyka mającego rodzica w radzie pedagogicznej i sprawa załatwiona. Stosowała tę samą technikę wiele razy już wcześniej, więc dziwne by było, gdyby coś poszło nie tak. Jednak sprawa odrobinę się skomplikowała, kiedy okazało się, że powstały dwie grupy władcze na jedno stado, a z czymś takim nie miała nigdy wcześniej do czynienia. Wynikło to z nadmiernej ilości osób przyzwyczajonych do najwyższego podium, prawie połowa klasy stanowiła osoby rządzące. Obydwie strony nie miały szans się połączyć w jedno źródło z powodu zbyt wielu różnic, jakie ich dzieliły. W efekcie doszło do tego, że cała hierarchia utworzyła sobie dwa szczyty centralne. Pierwsza grupa, do której Suga miała zamiar się przypisać z początku, cechowała się krzykliwym i na pozór grzecznym towarzystwem - kompletnie jej to nie pasowało, ale to właśnie oni byli w stanie wynegocjować u nauczycieli praktycznie wszystko. Czego nie można powiedzieć o drugiej, która była z pozoru spokojna i miała całe sprawy klasowe po porostu gdzieś, czując się ponad to i wykazując niechęć do szkoły o to, co i tak wszystkim przeszkadzało, lecz było traktowane jako tabu. W skład grona wchodziły osoby ceniące sobie sławę i lajtowe życie, jednocześnie różniące się od siebie diametralnie w każdy możliwy sposób. Suga dość długo ich obserwowała, zastanawiała się, czy nie opłacałoby się poświęcić wpływów pierwszej grupy, na lepsze znajomości i złotą opinię, które mogłaby zdobyć zadając się z nimi. Miała też ten problem, że w momencie, kiedy chciała zrazić do siebie krzykliwe towarzystwo, oni jeszcze bardziej zaczęli się z nią związywać. Jednak jej imponował sposób, w jaki te inne jednorożce się zachowywały. Niby wzajemnie mięli się gdzieś i nie wnikali w cudze życia, a jednak kiedy przychodziło co do czego, to wszystkimi kopytami sobie pomagali, nawet jeśli wyglądało to zbyt teatralnie to robiło wrażenie. Mimo wszystko ich krąg był bardzo ścisły, ignorowali pozostałe kucyki nawet na nich nie patrząc. Mimo wielkiej fascynacji "fajnymi" kucykami Suga nie miała odwagi nawet spróbować się do nich dostać - nikt nie miał odwagi. Więc jakie było zdziwienie, kiedy nagle na przerwie z całym towarzystwem po prostu się do niej przysiedli na schodach bez słowa. Zdezorientowana uznała, że niemo została wyproszona ze swojego miejsca, co było całkiem możliwe, bo te kucyki normalnie porozumiewają się z innymi bez słów. Ktoś jednak stanął jej na drodze pytając, czy jest jakiś problem z nimi, że od nich ucieka. Od tego momentu oficjalnie stała się jedną z nich, a ogier który ją wprowadził stał się jej sąsiadem z ławki na stałe. • rewolucje noworocznikowe. Kiedy minęło pierwsze półrocze, cała szkoła zaczęła tracić swoje barwy w oczach nowych uczniów. Po pewnym czasie wszystko zaczęło wychodzić na jaw, a próba dostosowania pierwszorocznych do standardów szkoły poszła w zatracenie. Z racji tego, że klasa Sugi była pierwszą tak liczną w historii szkoły, od samego początku była traktowana jak jakiś szkolny eksperyment. Kwestiami, które najbardziej zdenerwowały pierwszorocznych były przede wszystkim; za duże wymagania i zawyżony poziom (tłumaczony suchymi tekstami, że to niby przez ich wybitny rocznik), brak czasu na dostosowanie się i przyzwyczajenie do długiego planu zajęć oraz ciągłe bezpodstawne porównywanie do starszych klas. Nauczyciele przez zwyczajne nieradzenie sobie z liczną klasą zaczęli wymagać od wszystkich znacznie więcej, niż od poprzednich roczników, jednocześnie porównując ich do nich. W efekcie frekwencja klasy mocno spadała, a relacje z nauczycielami bardzo się pogarszały. Do tego doszły też problemy z wychowawcą, który w intencji zmobilizowania klasy do magicznego "zjednoczenia się" i zdyscyplinowania w taki sposób, jaki wszyscy tego oczekiwali chciał zrezygnować z wychowawstwa doprowadzając wszystkich do granic wytrzymałości. To jeszcze bardziej zachwiało równowagę między wszystkimi. Suga była zbyt zmęczona, aby interweniować w sprawy klasowe. Ku jej zdziwieniu całe to popularne grono kucyków poszło jej śladem i też postanowiło obrać pozycję obojętności. Mimo to miała bierny, ale zawsze jakiś udział w rewolucji. Po znajomościach dowiedziała się ważnych informacji od starszych kolegów, które znacznie pomogły w wybronieniu się klasy. W efekcie pierwszoroczni wynegocjowali stabilną relację z wychowawcą, ustalili poziom wymagań i oddzielili system oceniania od innych profili, zniwelowani wygórowane zakazy i przede wszystkim uświadomili samej dyrektorce szkoły, że nie ma racji - czyli coś, czego bali się dokonać wszyscy inni razem wzięci przez wszystkie lata istnienia szkoły. • selekcja. Mimo uczciwej wygranej rada pedagogiczna nie odpuściła pierwszoklasistom. Suga to przewidziała, już wcześniej nie chciała za bardzo się wtrącać w tak absurdalną wojnę z siłami mającymi znacznie większą przewagę w szkole od zbuntowanych pierwszorocznych. Wszystko odbiło się na wynikach końcowych oraz zrujnowaniu powszechnej reputacji na temat ich rocznika na terenie szkoły, aż doszło do selekcji - pierwszej w historii szkoły eliminacji "zbędnych" uczniów. Nieoficjalnie kilkoro kucyków usilnie zatrzymano na zdawkach po semestrze, kilku innym zagwarantowano ciężki kolejny rok, a tych najgłośniejszych doprowadzono do wydalenia ze szkoły z absurdalnych powodów. Pozostałym znacznie obniżono ocenę z zachowania - w tym również Sudze, która pierwszy raz w swoim życiu otrzymała stanowisko poprawne. > klasa druga. Słodki Znaczek — koncept i projekt. Jej słodki znaczek przedstawia wiórki ołówka. Te same brudzące, wplatające się w sierść, wbijające w kopyta i przede wszystkim: niewytłumaczalnie mnożące się po każdym dotknięciu - właśnie te same, które rujnują życie swoim ujmującym istnieniem. Kiedy takim wiórkom nie wystarczyło już egzystowanie w każdym możliwym miejscu i na każdym kroku klaczy, mającej je za wcielenie czystego zła koniecznego, w efekcie pojawiły się i na jej boku. Wiórki pochodzą z ołówka o wyblakłym, niebieskim odcieniu powłoki ochronnej. Sam znaczek nie zawiera łupinek z rysiku, co może świadczyć o tym, że jego rodzaj musiał być bardzo twardy i kruchy.takie rysiki mają ołówki węglowe lub sam węgiel - ulubione przybory autorki do szkicowania. Znaczek jest dość skomplikowany, i jego przekaz również nie świeci przejrzystym znaczeniem. Wiórki ołówka symbolizują jej pasję artystycznąwiem, że mało oryginalne, ale w moim wypadku.. to na serio najbardziej pasujący znaczek., umiejętność rozwoju w dziedzinie przede wszystkim rysunku i jednocześnie jej odwieczną walkę ze złośliwością rzeczy martwych. Ma to też swoje przesłanie wobec jej stosunku do całej edukacji artystycznej: nie znosi jej, ale jest to droga, którą wybrała i stara się pogodzić z nią, mimo defektów. — okoliczności pojawienia się. Przez cały czas dorastania twardo trzymała się swojego postanowienia, że po prostu nie chce i nie będzie mieć żadnego kolorowego obrazka na boku. I choć wszyscy dookoła usilnie wmawiali jej, że jej znaczek na pewno będzie związany z ołówkiem, ona i tak cały czas temu zaprzeczała. Powodów było mnóstwo, głównie przez brak nadziei, że w ogóle znajdzie sobie jakieś zajęcie życia, albo że zostanie jej przeznaczone coś na serio beznadziejnego, w tym też upierdliwe gadanie wszystkich innych znających się lepiej ją demotywowało -100px|right z tego wszystkiego wolała już do śmierci mieć pusty bok. W efekcie pojawiło się coś, na co długo nie mogła patrzeć. Była zła nie tyle o to, że znaczek przedstawiał praktycznie najgorszy rodzaj śmieci, ale też o to, że nie poczuła tej obiecanej ulgi, że w efekcie czuła się jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy nie miała znaczka. Bardzo długo nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Cała ta sytuacja i jej podejście do sprawy zmieniło się, gdy rozpoczęła naukę w liceum artystycznym. Na początku bardzo sceptycznie do wszystkiego podchodziła, bo miała żal do tej szkoły, że przez nią i te głupie egzaminy wstępne pojawił jej się znienawidzony znaczek. Jednak wraz z przemijającym czasem - bardzo ciężkim, długim i wymagającym okresem przyzwyczajania się do nowej szkoły zaczęła o tym zapominać. Pomogły jej w tym nowo poznane kucyki, które w porównaniu ze znajomymi z poprzedniej szkoły nie komentowały tego w ogóle, lub jedynie pytały uprzejmie o znaczenie. W tedy zrozumiała, że jej problem nie polega na wyglądzie znaczka, a na tym, że ona w ogóle nie rozumiała jego przesłania. Jednak nawet jeśli by nie wymyśliła jakiejś kwintesencji artystycznego przesłania, i tak prędzej czy później dochodzi do smutnego wniosku, że i tak dalej są to tylko śmieci. Cechy charakterystyczne : — głos i sposób wypowiadania się. Jej sposób wypowiadania się jest przeważnie spokojny i bardzo powolny. Czasem sprawia wrażenie zaspanej lub zdenerwowanej albo znudzonej. Jej głos nie za przyjemnie kojarzy się innym kucykom. Bardzo często słyszy pytania, czy aby na pewno nie jest zdenerwowana albo zmęczona, przez co faktycznie się taka staje. Zawsze tłumaczy, że odziedziczyła taki głos po ojcu - tak samo ze wzrostem. : — gatunek. Suga jest jednorożcem, jednak magia sama w sobie nie jest jej smykałką. Nie lubi uczyć się zaklęć czy trenować magicznych umiejętności, jej specjalizacją jest praktycznie tylko i wyłącznie posługiwanie się narzędziami za pomocą telekinezy. Jednym z głównych powodów, dla których tak nie chętnie podchodzi do magii jest sam fakt, że ma problemy z jej używaniem przez gładki róg wymagający o wiele więcej skupienia, niż u normalnych rogów ze spiralkami. Jej osobiste podejście do jednorożców również jest dość sceptyczne. Ma świadomość tego, jak widziane są w oczach pegazów, a co dopiero kucyków ziemskich. Denerwuje ją fakt, że inny gatunek widząc u niej róg, od razu ocenia ją jak typowego jednorożca: snobistyczny kujon zapatrzony w siebie i obnoszący się z wyższością wobec innych. Tak dokładnie, to nie ma pretensji do tych konkretnie kucyków, które tak to oceniają, a raczej do samych jednorożców, bo nie robią kompletnie nic, aby obalić ten stereotyp, a wręcz przeciwnie. Sama też nie jest lepsza, wkurza ją, że choćby nie wiadomo jak się starała, to i tak ten opis nadal jak najbardziej będzie do niej pasować. Zdarza jej się nawet zwalać winę na swój gatunek i wmawiać sobie, że wolałaby być wszystkim innym, byle nie jednorożcem. : — kolor magii. Poświata naturalnieright|170px jest w odcieni szarości oraz nie posiada efektu brokatu. Suga wyćwiczyła też możliwość zmiany koloru magii na przeźroczystą, białą oraz na czarną, co jest jej bardzo potrzebne podczas szkicowania. Całe to zmienianie koloru poświaty jest nie tyle ważne dla zaspokojenia jej wizualnych zachcianek, a przede wszystkim dla wygodniejszej pracy, bo świecący i migający dymek pod nosem jest według niej bardzo kłopotliwy. Charakterstałe cechy psychiczne. : — ogólna aparycja i kultura osobista. Emanuje pewnością siebie i żelaznym spokojem, często nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Ważna jest dla nie kultura osobista, potrafi zachować klasę w każdej sytuacji wykazując całkiem niezłe maniery, nawet jeśli kuce w jej otoczeniu tego nie przestrzegają. Jednocześnie sprawia odstraszające wrażenie przez zimny wyraz twarzy i beznamiętną postawę. : — skrupulatność wobec pracy. Jeśli jest coś, co mogłaby zawdzięczać znienawidzonemu starszemu bratu, to porządność w tym, co się robi. I nie ogranicza się to tylko do sprzątania, ale do wszystkiego, co miałoby powstać spod jej kopyt.czy tam spod rogu idk. Wypracowała sobie tym samym swoją zręczność i zaradność w większości podstawowych dziedzin. Często wyniki jej pracy nie mają powiązania z podejściem do sprawy, bo np. może ciężko znosić swoją szkołę, ale wyniki i tak będą zadowalające. Gorzej jest, kiedy właśnie jej na czymś zależy, bo w tedy nagle brakuje jej magnezu we krwi i nie może opanować ani myślenia, ani trzęsących się kopyt. : — pedantyczność względem otoczenia. Jest osobą, która nie tyle zwraca uwagę na porządek, a sam wizualny efekt wszystkiego. Uwielbia mieć rzeczy nowe, ekskluzywne, zadbane i najwyższe jakości jednocześnie wyglądające profesjonalnie i luksusowo. Nie jest perfekcjonistą, bo nie zależy jej na niekwestionowanej doskonałości, tylko na tym, aby wszystko to co posiada wizualnie ze sobą współgrało i komponowało się według jej gustu. : — lubi stawiać sprawę jasno. W sumie nigdy nie stara się być miła. Kiedyś, gdy chciała przypodobać się każdemu wychodziła na tym źle i nie miała z tego żadnych konkretnych korzyści. Po za tym z niebywałą łatwością przychodzi jej mówienie komuś tego, co myśli. : — lubi mieć rację. Lubi mieć przewagę nad innymi, i świetnie sobie z tym radzi bo jest przenikliwa i władcza. Czuje się dobrze tylko wówczas, gdy nie ma w jej otoczeniu nikogo takiego, kto nie zgadzałby się z nią. : — bywa ordynarna względem wszystkiego co jej nie pasuje lub narusza jej strefę komfortu. Słowem "bywa" chcę podkreślić częstotliwość takiego zachowania. Wyćwiczyła sobie żelazną cierpliwość uzbrojoną w ironiczne podejście z beznamiętnym odbiorem całości. tzn. jak już nie wytrzyma to klnie ile wlezie. : — jest perfidna i skryta. Jest jedną z tych osób, które postrzegają świat takim, jaki jest, a nie takim, jaki być powinien. Z tego rodzi się jej gwałtowna bezpośredniość, swoboda w kwestii wyznawania uczuć czy zwykła bezczelność podczas konwersacji. Zdarza jej się też wyjawiać postrzeganie świata takim, jakim chciałaby aby był, jednak robi to bardzo rzadko i zwykle przez przypadek, ponieważ traktuje swój własny wyimaginowany świat jak prywatną i niedostępną oazę przeznaczoną tylko dla niej. Wszystko przeżywa w środku i nie okazuje zbyt dużo emocji. Wydaje się być obojętna, co nie znaczy, że jest nieśmiała i nie potrafi się wkurzyć. Jej pozorny chłód i dystans znika wtedy, kiedy kogoś pozna i przed wszystkim sama da się poznać. : — bywa gwałtownie bezpośrednia. W gimnazjum dostała nawet taki pseudonim "książę bezpośrenioczościnajśmieszniejsze w tym i tak było to, że ci kretyni delikatnie mówiąc nie potrafili tego nawet poprawnie wymówić (już pomijając fakt, że to słowo generalnie nie istnieje xd.)" gdy już po prostu każdy kucyk kojarzył ją tylko i wyłącznie z jej ciętych odpowiedzi. Dopisek "książę" wynegocjowała w ostatnich sekundach przed ogłoszeniem tego przezwiska na forum publiczne - było to zza czasów, kiedy buntowała się, że nie urodziła się ogierem. Według innych przypisywało jej to miano "fajnej", starsi uważali to za bezczelność, przez co nabawiła się konkretnych problemów. Sama bagatelizowała wszystkie te zajścia, kiedy po prostu wyrażała swoje zdanie czy odpowiadała na niewygodne pytania,większość możliwych pytań były i są dla niej niewygodne. bo zwykle nie czuła tej granicy. Jednak z czasem nie przynosiło jej to niczego innego, prócz problemów, więc przestała się udzielać. Mimo to jej sposób wypowiadania się nadal jest dość bezwzględny. Usposobieniesposób zachowania się, natura. : — jest swobodna w kwestii uczuć. Zwykle jest to odbierane z dezaprobatą, kiedy w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, bez skrępowania stwierdza swoje uczucia do kogoś. Powodem, dla którego robi to w ten sposób jest fakt, iż nie robi tego często i nie za bardzo jest obeznana w kwestii "jak to się powinno robić". Jednak kiedy już to robi, to jest to wprost proporcjonalne do tego, z jaką intensywnością ogłasza wyznanie. : — nie wcina się w nic, nie czuje takiej potrzeby. Sytuacje, w których wypada coś powiedzieć - zwłaszcza kiedy wypada powiedzieć tylko to, co wypada - są dla niej po prostu mdłe. Szczególnie kiedy milczenie całkowicie nie wchodzi w grę, a jedyną deską ratunku jest zwyczajne użycie zwyczajnych słów w zwyczajny sposób. : — z pozoru wydaje się być spokojna, ale po prostu nie reaguje. Bardzo rzadko się udziela, inni często zwracają na to uwagę mówiąc, że ciągle ucieka myślami do swojego świata, jednocześnie ignorując rzeczywistość w taki sposób, że trudno zauważyć, iż akurat w danym momencie jest nieobecna. : — posiada zimne podejście do innych, nawiązuje kontakty z dystansem i neutralnym nastawieniem. Sama nie jest tak po prostu introwertykiem z wyboru. To nie tak, że kompletnie bez powodu zaczęła mieć wszystkich gdzieś i w każdym możliwym momencie uciekać myślami do swojego własnego świata, aby choć na chwilę odpocząć. Cała ta niechęć i to wszystko miało swój solidny początek gdzieś daleko w przeszłości z surową "rzeczywistością" w roli głównej, jednak jak na złość na upragniony koniec się nie zapowiada. Jednak kiedy zależy jej na obrotach w konkretnym gronie towarzystwa, lub do takiego jest zmuszona, bez problemu radzi sobie z dostosowaniem. : — nie czuje granicy dyskrecji. Podobno to jest jej największy problem, a raczej coś, czym sprawia problem i zakłopotanie u innych. W pewnych sytuacjach, w których normalny kucyk siedziałby cicho, słuchając tylko jak pozostali "obgadują" coś dyskretnie owijając po sto razy w bawełnę, ona bez skrępowania mówi wprost o sednie sprawy i niewzruszona pyta, w którym miejscu wszyscy widzą takie wielkie tabu, że nie można o czymś mówić dosłownie. W efekcie wszyscy oburzeni wyjeżdżają z pretensjami, po chwili jednak dochodzą do wniosku, że faktycznie to nie ma sensu, aż finalnie wybuchają śmiechem i rozmowa toczy się dalej bez wcześniejszego skrępowania. to przepis na rujnowanie tematów tabu xd. : — ukazuje diametralne emocje względem tych, które faktycznie czuje. Polega to na tym, że ustosunkowanie wewnętrzne do zewnętrznych bodźców jest u niej całkowicie odwrotne, niż w rzeczywistości. Jej uczucia są często niewspółmierne do zdarzeń, które je spowodowały. Na przykład, kiedy ktoś ją chwali (a pochwał generalnie nie potrafi porządnie przyjąć) odbiera to jako formę nie tyle negatywnie krytyczną, co pozostaje w przekonaniu, że dana osoba ewidentnie liczy na podziękowania lub ma na celu inne wredne intencje. Ciężko to racjonalniej wyjaśnić, ale to najbardziej wkurzająca rzecz dla innych kucyków i dla niej samej. : — toleruje to, co ją personalnie nie dotyka i nie narusza jej strefy komfortu. Dla niej tolerancja jest właściwie całkiem wygodna, tolerując oszczędza sobie problemów co ją całkowicie zadowala. Nie wyklucza to jednak kilometrowej czarnej listy. : — defensywność. Ważne jest dla niej poczucie wolności, nie lubi kiedy koś ją za bardzo ogranicza lub kiedy jest porównywana do innych. Zawsze zakłada, że jeżeli nie będzie bronić się w sytuacjach konfliktowych, to jej przeciwnicy będą uważać ją za słabą i zdominują ją. Oczywiście nie jest to najlepsza droga, Suga jest tego świadoma i walczy nad swoją defensywnością, uczy się zachowywać siłę poprzez spokój i opanowanie złości. : — ma sardoniczny, sarkastyczny żart. W gruncie rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o jej poczucie humoru, to nie jest tak źle, no chyba że przychodzi jej żartować z o wiele starszymi od siebie. Cały jej sposób bycia sam w sobie wystarcza, aby nie raz wywołać uśmiech na twarzach znajomych. Podobnie jest z jej sposobem żartowania - poprzez swoją bezpośredniość, swobodę uczuciową, gwałtowność i głównie zawadiacką przenikliwość wręcz wymusza na innych dystans do samych siebie. Nigdy nie lekceważy uczuć innych w takich sytuacjach, ale też nie stroni od aroganckiego wytykowania czyichś błędów. Wszystko zawsze zakłada w granicach rozsądku i uzależnia od stażu znajomości z daną osobą. Wyjątek stanowi żartowanie z samej siebie - tutaj nie radzi sobie z wręcz ubliżaniem samej sobie. Ma problem z mentalnym samo-okaleczaniem się, w tej kwestii zawsze przejawia się jej masochistyczna natura. Umysłowośćogół możliwości intelektualnych. : — inteligencja wizualno-przestrzenna. Przejawem inteligencji przestrzennej jest u niej głównie precyzyjne wykonywanie rysunków technicznych, dobre wyczucie koloru, faktury i aranżacji przestrzeni. Stosuje pamięć topograficzną - zapamiętuje informacje w postaci obrazów, preferuje różne kompozycje kolorystyczne i czynności wymagające zdolności obserwacyjnych oraz uwagi. Ma rozwiniętą wyobraźnię poprzez rozumienie świata za pomocą kształtów, barw i wyobrażeń. Jest wrażliwa na przedmioty z najbliższego otoczenia, wzory i kolory - stąd jej zamiłowanie do posiadania ładnych, estetycznych i pasujących do siebie rzeczy. Szybko orientuje się w nowym miejscu i trójwymiarowej przestrzeni. Jej mocną stroną jest pamięć fotograficzna - szybko odtwarza w pamięci zapamiętane obrazy, gdyż ma dobrze rozwiniętą pamięć wzrokową i potrafi odpowiednio wykorzystywać swoją wyobraźnię. : — inteligencja kinestetyczna. Nieco słabsza domena, ale równie ważna pod względem rozwojowym. Jest bardzo zręczna, posiada dobrą koordynację ruchową i zmysł równowagi, co jest jej jedną z najsilniejszych cech. Często i dużo gestykuluje kiedy chce coś wytłumaczyć, ale zwykle samo omówienie jej nie wystarcza. Uparcie chce wszystkiego dotknąć, co już jako źrebię okazywała, chociażby poprzez paplanie się w błocie. Potrafi bez wykorzystania logicznego i świadomego myślenia wykonywać trudne manewry, zarówno własnym ciałem jak i innymi przedmiotami, o czym świadczy jej zaradność. Suga przede wszystkim uczy się poprzez doświadczenie, wizualne i namacalne. Chętnie podpatruje, a następnie sama wykonuje określoną czynność, a najtrudniej jej się uczyć poprzez samo omówienie jakiejś kwestii : — inteligencja społeczna. Potrafi być inteligentna inteligencją innych ludzi. Oprócz umiejętności społecznych, składają się na to również zdolności samokontroli, samokreacji i wglądu we własne emocje. Suga ma zdolności przywódcze i umiejętności mediacyjne - potrafi współpracować, ale tylko w roli kontrolera. Cechuje ją łatwość rozumienia myśli, uczuć, poglądów i zachowań innych kucyków. Problem polega na tym, że nie zawsze wykorzystuje tę domenę we właściwy sposób. Raczej wybiera drugą jej stronę, czyli manipulację. Świadczy o tym jej przenikliwość, władczość, chęć zdominowania otoczenia poprzez chociażby manipulację emocjami innych. : — lubi uczyć się czegoś, co ładnie wygląda. Suga jest wzrokowcem, toteż chętnie wizualizuje treści z lekcji przedmiotowych w formie map myśli itp. Strasznie nie lubi uczyć się z nudnych linearnych notatek. Najlepiej zapamiętuje to, co w jakiś sposób przykuło jej uwagę, lub ciekawie się prezentowało na czymś konkretnym. Bardzo łatwo można odczytać jej stopień zainteresowania danym przedmiotem poprzez pismo z notatek w zeszytach, ponieważ sposób, w jaki zapisuje wszelkie informacje idealnie reprezentuje jej zaangażowanie w naukę. : — nonkonformizm a zachowania stadne. Zawsze próbuje mieć odmienne zdanie od tłumu i robi to z przyjemnością. Uważa, że nonkonformizm nie jest postawą nierozłącznie związaną z odwagą, wręcz przeciwnie. Wychodzi z założenia, że kreowanie własnych poglądów w ten przeważnie odbierany z dezaprobatą sposób jest raczej zabawny, niżeli niebezpieczny. W kwestii zachowania sprawa wygląda nieco inaczej, ponieważ naturalnym jest, że chce utożsamiać się z wyższymi warstwami społeczeństwa. Zależy jej na utrzymaniu ciągłej pozycji "nietykalności" wśród konkretnego towarzystwa, za bardzo przyzwyczaiła się do niej i jest świadoma tego, że nie bardzo poradził by sobie w jakiejkolwiek innej. Dąży do utrzymywania kontaktów z osobami wpływowymi, nabierania tzw. "fajności" przez posiadanie rzeczy ekskluzywnych i modnych, nie wybijania się z tłumu w celu zachowania spokoju i też do bycia częścią zbiorowości, w której ewentualne porażki czy przewinienia będą równomiernie rozłożone na każdego, w efekcie czego wina nie będzie tak intensywna, jak w przypadku jednego winowajcy. dammit najdłuższe zdanie w artykule ;-; : — kompletny brak zaradności mentalnej a zapobiegliwość. Posiada w sobie dwie kompletnie wykluczające się nawzajem cechy. Paradoks polega na tym, że z jednej strony bardzo szybko rezygnuje z próby rozwiązania jakiegoś problemu (którego w efekcie i tak nie rozwiązuje) a z drugiej - owszem, nie rozwiązuje go, ale w sposób praktyczny mu zapobiega. I nie chodzi tu o standardowe unikanie czy uciekanie przed zmartwieniem, a samo radzenie sobie z nim bez efektu rozwiązywania go. Po prostu nie potrafi być na tyle zaradna, by zwalczyć problem, a jednak przez własne doświadczenie jest w stanie toczyć z nim skuteczną walkę. Więzi — relacje miłosne. — zaangażowane relacje. • — relacje rodzinne. • Uważa, że nie zasługuje na tak wspaniałych rodziców jakich ma. To uczucie bardzo ją frustruje, ponieważ tak wiele zawdzięcza osobom, które tak wiele jej dały, i którym tak niewiele ofiarowała. Nie jest w stanie wybaczyć sobie wszystkich kłótni z nimi i tego, że ośmieliła się chociażby podnieść na nich głos, a co dopiero powiedzieć własnej rodzicielce, że jest głupia. Tłumaczenie się, że była mała i nie wiedziała co mówi jest dla niej nieistotne, bo nic tego nie usprawiedliwi. Darzy ich tak silnymi uczuciami, jednak mimo to nie jest w stanie im tego pokazać. • Przed nią przyszedł na świat jej starszy brat. Osoba, która w największym stopniu wpłynęła na jej osobowość. Ich relacje były bardzo proste: łączyła ich tylko ściana oraz wspólna łazienka. Uważa, że nie zna tego ogiera, od czasu do czasu mijającego ją na schodach w korytarzu. Jest dla nie jak obcy, nieistotny intruz w życiu. Ich rodzicielka kiedyś powiedziała, że oni nie potrafią ze sobą rozmawiać, ponieważ ich natury są zbyt podobne do siebie. Sama nie widzi w nim żadnych podobieństw do siebie, co tylko potęguje tą niechęć do niego. Ma do niego żal, że musiała żyć w jego cieniu, przy czym on sam jeszcze bardziej podcinał jej skrzydła, nawet najdrobniejszym złośliwym słowem. Wiecznie była porównywana do niego - tego, który ułożył sobie życie, jest tak poukładany i ustabilizowany, przy którym ona wyglądała jak jedno wielkie nic. Kiedyś bardzo dotkliwie przy jednej z najgłośniejszych kłótni po prostu ją uderzył twierdząc, że to dla jej dobra. Było to dla niej takim wstrząsem, że kiedy wypowiedział słowa "przepraszam" już nigdy nie była w stanie mu wybaczyć. Obecnie nie toleruje istnienia tego ogiera. • Opiekowała się każdym z młodszego rodzeństwa po kolei. Jej pierwszy młodszy brat, z którym częściej miewa lepsze relacje niż z resztą rodzeństwa bardzo różni się od niej, jednak najbardziej rozumie. Może określanie "rozumieniem" zwykłej tolerancji większości jej dziwactw, jaką ją obdarza, nie jest za bardzo stosowne, to jednak jest mu bardzo za to wdzięczna. Jest jedynym z całego rodzeństwa, z którym lepiej się dogaduje, ponieważ nim najdłużej się opiekowała gdy był źrebakiem. Z kolei nie może tego powiedzieć o kolejnym młodszym bracie czy najmłodszej siostrzyczce. Sama zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że im większa różnica wieku, tym budowanie relacji wymaga większego wysiłku, jednak w przypadku młodszego rodzeństwa nigdy jej to nie wychodziło. Główną przyczyną było burzenie ich poczucia respektu wobec niej przez najstarszego brata. W efekcie między nią a resztą rodzeństwa nie istniało takie coś, jak współpraca, wzajemne zaufanie czy nawet szacunek. — dalsza rodzina. • Rodzina Sugi jest bardzo obszerna, a każda z kolejnych stron świata z których pochodzi jej kuzynostwo przynosi całkiem inne i "nietutejsze" zachowania i stosunki. Z jednej strony jest to świetne pod względem poznawania innych kultur, tradycji i zwyczajów ze świata, ale z drugiej ma to więcej wad niż zalet. — osoby trzecie. • Czasem większy szacunek ma do kierowców autobusów, niż do nauczycieli. Na serio uwielbia tych panów. Lubi ich za to, że jako pracownicy kompletnie nie udają, że lubią to co robią, mają takie spokojne podejście do wszystkiego. Nie można powiedzieć, że mają wywalone na swoją pracę, bo jak przyjdzie co do czego, to zatrzymają się nawet na rondzie, aby wręczyć zgubiony bilet czy otworzyć drzwi spóźnionej biegnącej pani. Suga uważa ich za na serio w porządku kuce, z większością ma przyjazne stosunki ale tym, co wyróżnia ich na tle osób trzecich jest to, że darzy ich szczerym zaufaniem. Ma lęk przed wypadkami samochodowymi, a przy nich czuje się w pojeździe nawet swobodniej niż przy rodzicach jako pasażer. • Jej relacje z nauczycielami są bardziej zagmatwane, niż można by było przypuszczać. Oczywiście nie są tak wybitne, mimo to jest z nimi lepiej niż z poprzednimi. Już pomijając samego wychowawcę, co do którego ma wiele zastrzeżeń (oczywiście z wzajemnością.ale i tak nie wymieniłaby go za nic na żadnego innego.) to cała reszta jak na nauczycieli, przypadła jej całkiem nieźle do gustu. Można wymieniać wyjątki na tych gorszych czy lepszych, no ale wyjątki tylko sprawdzają regułę. Dowiedziała się od starszych kolegów, którzy nauczyciele co lub czego nie lubią, albo jak do nich podchodzić i w sumie wyszło jak zawsze - utrzymuje stabilną opinię, a kiedy trzeba potrafi zapobiec konsekwencjom. • Jej klasa na pierwszym roku składała się z trzech innych klas z całkiem różnych profili, nazw szkół i czegoś tam jeszcze, co tak strasznie wnerwia wychowawców. Do końca pierwszej klasy nikt nie mógł pojąć o co chodzi, a skoro nie wiadomo o co chodzi, to chodzi o pieniądze. I jakżeby mogło być inaczej - i w tym wypadku, gdzie aby było taniej złączyli wszystkich na kupę zlewając cały system edukacyjny. Problem polegał głównie na tym, że profil ogólny miał wiecznie problem z tym, że plastycy i muzycy mają ulgowo tylko dlatego, że siedzą cały dzień w szkole, a z kolei muzycy i plastycy zaprzeczają, że nie mają kompletnie żadnych ulg i że są traktowani całkowicie na równi, czego nie mogą znieść.ale hajs sie zgadza xdd. Zwierzątko — wygląd i opis. Stworzonko, którym się opiekuje jest całkiem sporej wielkości szopem. To puchate bydle jest jej psotnym współlokatorem w pokoju, który ma swoje miejsce między pluszakami w rogu pomieszczenia. Wyglądem prawie niczym nie różni się od klasycznego szopa. Wyjątek stanowi kolorystyka futra na ogonie, która w odróżnieniu od szaro-czarnej sierści na tułowiu, (gdzie w normalnym wypadku na ogonie powinno być tak samo) u niego zawiera biało-czarne pierścienie. Obszar ciemnej sierści wokół jego oczu silnie kontrastuje z resztą biało-szarej twarzy. Przypomina on kształtem maskę bandyty, co podkreśla jego psotne usposobienie. Brzegi jego lekko zaokrąglonych uszu obwiedzione są linią białej sierści, jasny jest również obszar jego brzuszka, łapki natomiast są ciemnego koloru. — oswojenie. Najbardziej niewiarygodną kwestią jest fakt, że obydwoje pozwolili się komukolwiek oswoić - a już szczególnie sobie nawzajem. Coś, co teoretycznie było niemożliwe dla ich typu osobowości, przerodziło się w najzdrowszą relację jaką sama kiedykolwiek doświadczyła. Chociaż w sumie ciężko ich sposób współegzystowania określić mianem zdrowym, to jednak tak bezinteresownej troski i szczerego potrzebowania siebie nawzajem nie doświadczyła w żadnej innej relacji. W chwili poznana te małe stworzenie potrzebowało bezpieczeństwa, oczekiwało od niej przede wszystkim zainteresowania i troski. Sama natomiast szukała pewnego rodzaju zobowiązania, potrzebowała mieć coś, czym mogłaby się opiekować, chciała czuć się potrzebna, bo bardzo jej tego brakowało. W efekcie zadbała o niego tak, jak tego potrzebował, a on dał się jej oswoić. Okazało się, że mają ze sobą aż nazbyt wspólnego. Począwszy od najbardziej charakterystycznej cechy do robienia wszystkiego, aby uniknąć przewinienia, przez zamiłowanie do gromadzenia ładnych rzeczy, aż po samą obsesję na punkcie higieny. Mimo to ich relacja jakby cały czas jest nieustanną kłótnią, ta mała bestia jest bardzo psotna i złośliwa, ale to tylko świadczy o tym, że się wzajemnie dopełniają. Bardzo długo nie nadawała mu żadnego imienia, miało to związek z ciągnącą się niepewnością, co do trwałości ich więzi. O imię sam się upomniał pewnego dnia, a ona jakoś nie specjalnie do tego przekonana po prostu powiedziała do niego Aru, zwierzak to zaakceptował, a wręcz zaczął się na każdym kroku upominać o zwracanie się w ten sposób do niego. Umiejętności : - kontrola nad wieloma drobnymi rzeczami na raz. Jest na tyle biegła w korzystaniu z telekinezy, że bez problemu może podnieść kilka bardzo drobnych rzeczy na raz, co sprawdza się przy potrzebie częstego zmieniania pędzla lub grubości ołówka. Tyczy się to również jednoczesnego strugania i mazania rysunku, co jest jej najczęstszą czynnością. Ćwiczy się w odpowiednim manipulowaniu ołówkiem, skupia się na wyćwiczeniu wprawy w poruszaniu nim w taki sposób, aby określić natężenie nacisku, szybkość ruchu, pochylenie czy samą intensywność kreski. : - pisanie długich zdań. Czasami po prostu czuje wewnętrzną potrzebę tworzenia cholernie długich zdań. Wnerwia to najbardziej ją samą, bo nawet jeśli chciałaby je przekształcić w krótsze, to zwyczajnie nie potrafi, bo w tedy już nie brzmią "mądrze" tak jak tego oczekuje. Bez względu na to, co akurat pisze, przeważnie i tak zdania, które tworzy są nie tylko długie, lecz również wielokrotnie złożone i nasycone pseudo specjalistycznym słownictwem, a do tego trudne do zrozumienia i dłuższe niż dwie lub trzy linijki.no dokładnie takie jak to. : - szybkie wpasowywanie się i łapanie tematu. Chodzi tu dokładniej o swobodne wchodzenie w towarzystwo, czy to dzieci, dorosłych, "fajnych" znajomych lub w tzw. szarą strefę osób mniej lubianych - przychodzi jej to z łatwością i potrafi utrzymywać dobry kontakt z każdą z grup, ale tylko kiedy są one osobno. Można się uprzeć, że jest to pewien sposób bycia dwulicowym, i owszem, ale dla niej bardziej jest to naturalna reakcja na zmianę środowiska - forma obrony przed czynnikami zewnętrznymi metodą kameleona. W kwestii łapania tematu chodzi nie tyle o umiejętność szybkiego uczenia się, a przede wszystkim ogarniania czegoś na na tyle sprawnie, aby zadowolić otoczenie. Łączy się to z jej zapobiegliwością, robi wszystko, aby uniknąć rozczarowania ze strony innych kucyków. : - robienie rzeczy dobrze w sposób "na odwal się". Czasem to, co robi niestarannie i z tzw. "rozmachem" wychodzi lepiej, niż kiedy by nad czymś się męczyła nie wiadomo ile. Przykładowo coś szkicowane nie wiadomo ile razy w szkicowniku i tak będzie nie wiele lepszej jakości niż to, co narysuje od tak. Może to wynikać z wewnętrznej blokady, bo kiedy nad czymś pracuje narzucają jej się na myśl wszystkie mądrości dotyczące danej rzeczy i czuje się przez nie ograniczona. A robiąc coś bezstresowo nie martwi się niczym i za każdym razem dochodzi do wniosku, że najprostsze rozwiązania są przeważnie najlepsze. Zainteresowania • historia sztuki. Czasami odnosi dziwne wrażenie, że historia sztuki jest takim jakby złotym środkiem jej "artystycznego" kierunku nauki. Niema dla niej nic przyjemniejszego od poznawania intrygujących definicji, ciągłości procesów kulturowych i samych źródeł, od których wszystko się zaczęło. Będąc sobą sprzed kilku lat wyśmiałaby samą siebie za stwierdzenie, że nauka historii może być fajna, że w ogóle jakakolwiek nauka może mieć inne miano, niż "przymusowa konieczność". Mimo to jej wyniki na lekcjach w szkole z początku nie były wybitne, a to tylko utwierdziło ją w przekonaniu, że same chęci nie wystarczą. Przez pierwszy rok right|240pxnie miała jakiś żadnych większych problemów, jednak dotychczas nie była przyzwyczajona do tak konkretnej nauki. Wcześniej jej nauka opierała się na "uczeniu się" przy jak najmniejszym stopniu wysiłku, dlatego o tyle nie mogła się przestawić w nowej szkole. Zdyscyplinowanie się w podejściu do zajęć z historii sztuki zajęło jej sporo czasu, pomógł jej w tym kolega z ławki, jednak rezultaty były widoczne dopiero pod koniec semestru. • muzyka. Bardzo często zdarza jej się pozwalać muzyce kreować jej stan umysłu, samopoczucie i sposób myślenia w danym momencie. Wraz z tym przełomem, kiedy to zaczęła bardziej świadomie słuchać i wybierać muzykę, narodziło się w niej negatywne uzależnienie, polegające na całkowitym skupianiu się tylko na niej. • moda i sztuka makijażu. W kwestii makijażu nabierała wprawę już od podstawówki. Robiła go sama i samodzielnie uczyła się na samej sobie jak to w ogóle robić. Zaczęło się w sumie od tego, że malowała sobie eyeliner'em dla zabawy po gałce ocznej, aby dla efektu mieć czarne łzy. Inni wychodzili z siebie aby przestała tak się wygłupiać, bo jak twierdzili mogła sobie zrobić krzywdę. Z czasem przestała się tak bawić, bo zwyczajniej było jej szkoda tuszu. Kiedy stara się na prośbę rodzicielki ją wymalować nie może wyjść z podziwu, jak bardzo sama ma niewrażliwe oczy. Malując samą siebie nie czuje żadnego dyskomfortu, potrafi robić to intensywnie i mocno bez żadnych łez - nawet ktoś malujący ją to potwierdza - czego nie może powiedzieć o potencjalnych klientkach zmuszających ją do robienia im makijażu. Suga ma swój własny sposób na podkreślanie własnej urody, i tylko jego się trzyma. Nie lubi spoufalać się słowo w słowo z żadnymi innymi poradnikami, bo jak twierdzi - zawierają informacje zbyt oczywiste, aby się tego uczyć. Do wszystkiego doszła sama, obecnie ma w tym na tyle dobrą wprawę, że często słyszy czy nie zechciałaby zostać stylistką, lub czymś podobnym. Zwykle zawsze zaprzecza usprawiedliwiając się, że potrafi robić makijaż tylko sobie, a innym mogłaby nawet zrobić krzywdę. Choć nie zaprzecza takiemu gdybaniu, że jeśli nic jej w życiu już nie wyjdzie, to będzie malować twarze źrebakom w postacie z bajek. • hodowla ciem. To była jedna z najbardziej spontanicznych decyzji, jakie podjęła w swoim życiu. Pewnego wieczoru młodszy brat przyleciał do niej z ćmą w pudełku, którą rzekomo osobiście złapał. Nie obeszło się bez skrzyczenia go za przynoszenie jej żywych stworzonek po raz któryś z kolei, za wyraźnym jej zakazem. Chcąc ją wypuścić późną nocą coś przykuło jej uwagę na pudełku. Okazało się, że ćma złożyła na nim czarno pomarańczowe jaja, przy czym niektóre przylepiła do swoich skrzydeł (być może przypadkowo, bo pudełko było małe). I w tedy naszła ją czarna myśl, aby wyhodować armię ciem do zagłady nad światem spróbować je wyhodować. Przetransportowała je do szklanego pojemniczka wraz z matką, która wcześniej za nic nie chciała odlecieć i zaczęła szukać informacji na temat takiej hodowli. Następnego dnia przyniosła wilgotne od rosy liście wierzby, jednak ku jej zdziwieniu ćma już nie reagowała. Kilka dni później postanowiła wyjąć zdechłą ćmę aby zrobić miejsce na świeże liście dla larw. Czekała jeszcze parę dni będąc na skraju cierpliwości, aż pewnego ranka zastała kilkanaście czarnych mini-gąsieniczek. Czuła się niesamowicie, pierwszy raz w życiu coś ożyło a nie zdechło spod jej kopyt. Ale i tak miała pretensje do mamy-ćmy o alimenty, że ją zostawiła z nimi samą. Przez kolejny tydzień hodowla szła na prawdę pomyślnie, ale już w następnym wszystko się zawaliło. Po przyniesieniu świeżych liści zapomniała zakryć kartką pojemniczka, i przez noc po prostu sobie wypełzły. Z początku nawet ich szukała po parapecie i całym pokoju, ale uznała, że na pewno wyszły przez otwarte okno nocąalbo wlazły jej do pyszczka gdy spała, why not. Mimo to nie miała do nich o to żalu. Jednak okazało się, że pochowały się między książkami, ale wróciły kiedy zgłodniały. Od tej pory zawsze w sezonie stara się je hodować. • filmy, bajki, kreskówki, anime i dramy. Chyba jak większość kucyków lubi fajne, popularne filmy i nie przepada za romansidłami. Bardzo lubi chodzić do kina na popremierowe filmy, gdzie na salach już prawie nikogo nie ma i może się całkowicie zrelaksować. Podobnie jak z oglądaniem w domu bajek i kreskówek w telewizji oraz anime i dram w internecie - uwielbia to robić w całkowitej samotności. • książki. Ogółem do czytania bardzo długo nie mogła się przekonać. Obecnie i tak polega to na tym, że czyta książki w większości tylko takie, na których podstawie powstały już dawno filmy. Zajęcia — nauka w szkole artystycznej. W ogóle całe jej wyobrażenie na temat szkoły plastycznej wykreowane przez stereotypy i na prawdę głupie teksty innych kucyków okazało się diametralnym przeciwieństwem rzeczywistości. I nawet do obecnej chwili nie jest przekonana, czy ta zmiana jest negatywna czy pozytywna, ponieważ to wydaje się być tak absurdalne, że aż śmieszne. To tak jakby pomylić meduzę z woreczkiem foliowym i opisać ją na podstawie dosłownie przeciwstawnych cech. • przedmioty kierunkowe. Najważniejszymi przedmiotami bezpośrednio maturalnymi z jakimi się użera jest; rozszerzony język polski, rozszerzony angielski, matematyka, informatyka oraz historia Equestrii. Do przedmiotów kierunkowych zalicza się zajęcia z rysunku, rzeźby, malarstwa oraz lekcje projektowania i kompozycji, podstaw przedsiębiorczości i przede wszystkim historii sztuki. • specjalizacja. Kwestia przedmiotów uzupełniających, czy tam jak kto woli "wykazujących" jest w jej przypadku bardzo skomplikowana. Oficjalnie zapisana była na wydział projektowania graficznego, jednak do końca roku nie przyszło jeszcze uczęszczać na takowe zajęcia. Nieoficjalnie zaczęła od grafiki warsztatowej i zakończyła działalność w niej wraz z końcem pierwszego roku. Na drugim roku zmieniła pracownię i przepisała się na techniki rzeźbiarskie. Wybór jednej z trzech głównych kierunków okazał się strzałem w dziesiątkę, i choć było ciężko, to przyjęła się tam nie najgorzej. • zajęcia po godzinach. Zajęcia wieczorne są bardzo klimatyczne, przyciągają niesamowitą atmosferą na pracowniach. Utrudnieniem jest jedynie ograniczenie dostępnych sal, bo klucze można mieć jedynie do pracowni rzeźby, malarstwa i rysunku. Starsi uczniowie mają również klucze do pozostał pracowni, jednak z racji tego, że znajdują się one bezpośrednio w budynku szkoły, a nie jak te podstawowe poza nim, to nie można ich za bardzo otwierać. Takie zajęcia odbywają się zazwyczaj albo w totalnej ciszy i w ciemnościach, gdzie oświetlona jest jedynie martwa natura, którą się właśnie rysuje, albo w rytmie konkretnej muzyki. Dodatkowym plusem są bonusowe szkice, które można tam wykonać i bezpośrednio oddać do zaliczenia na zajęciach z bezdyskusyjnymtzn. że nie trzeba się "tłumaczyć" z pracy, bo nauczyciel ma pewność, a raczej może ją nabyć przez sprawdzenie rzetelności pracy wykonanej na bazie istniejącej bazy w pracowni. poparciem - czego na przykład nie można zrobić w wypadku prac domowych. Suga na pierwszym roku bardzo rzadko sobie pozwalała na zostawanie dłużej w szkole. W domu zwykle było to odbierane bardzo negatywnie, osądzało się ją o brak udzielania koniecznej pomocy, lub też nawet o ściemnianie, bo takich nadgodzin niczym nie można udowodnić, jak tylko szkicownikiem - a to działa tylko na nauczycieli. Co innego na drugim roku, kiedy zaczęła zostawać znacznie częściej. Podziwiała kucyki, które zostawały na pracowniach każdego dnia walcząc o bycie najlepszym. Oficjalnie Suga również wgryzła się w rywalizację - ze swojego rocznika ma tylko jedną, bardzo pracowitą konkurentkę. — rozwój osobisty. • samodyscyplina. Suga od zawsze miała problem z systematycznością i złymi nawykami w kwestii żywności, zachowania i podejścia do obowiązków. Z początku to nie było dla niej nie wiadomo jak ważne, aby stać się "lepszą wersją siebie", tylko jakoś tak zapragnęła czuć się dobrze i wyglądać dobrze, bo bardzo jej tego brakowało. Największą przeszkodą dla niej było bardzo szybkie łamanie się w postanowieniach przez błahe sprawy, zależne od warunków zewnętrznych czy nastroju. W tedy też zaczęła bardzo dużo czytać na ten temat, który z biegiem czasu strasznie ją zafascynował. Później już bardziej obeznana zaczęła od ustalenia sobie nowych realnych celów, a te stare i nierealne wyrzuciła w kosz. Następnie walczyła o systematyczne działanie w określonych kierunkach, co wspomina jako najtrudniejszą fazę zdyscyplinowania samej siebie. Starała się skoncentrować na konkretnych zyskach, dających długoterminową wartość o które tak ubiegała. W efekcie wpadła w nawyk, w tedy myślała, że już nic ja nie powstrzyma, jednak jak zawsze coś musiał pójść nie tak. Po prawie roku starań przyszło jej zmienić szkołę, która od razu narzuciła szereg wysokich schodów wprawiających w omdlenie. Ograniczony czas i wymuszona odpowiedzialność za dwukrotnie dłuższą listę rzeczy wyprowadzała left|350pxją z torów. Suga starała się to ze sobą pogodzić, ograniczyła ilość spędzonego czasu na ćwiczenia w pokoju, przekładając je na wieczorne biegi i znacznie dopracowaną dietę, by móc nadążać za szkołą. Z początku była na to zła, ale z czasem spodobał jej się nowy plan dnia. Do tej pory walczy o silny charakter, pewność siebie i konsekwencję w dążeniu do celu. • sport. Ciężko nazwać czysto teoretycznie sportem taką formę aktywności, którą wykonuję się wyłącznie w celu koniecznego dbania o sylwetkę, czy zaspokojenia potrzeby poruszania się. U Sugi rozwój uprawiania sportu rozpoczął się w chwili, gdy podjęła walkę o samodyscyplinę, jednak jeszcze wcześniej zaczęła od prostego długodystansowego marszu powtarzanego dzień w dzień. W tedy też uznała, że na prawdę lubi to robić, i mimo iż to nie współgrało z jej niechęcią do pocenia się, to sama satysfakcja pokonywania własnych słabości niwelowała wszystkie nieprzyjemności. W tedy własnie opanowała umiejętność obniżania własnej temperatury ciała, lecz z czasem stosowała ją coraz rzadziej. Do ciągłej mobilizacji wykorzystała system nagradzania siebie w formie kąpieli - jednej z najprzyjemniejszych dla niej czynności - co poskutkowało tym, że obecnie przed każdą kąpielą chce się porządnie zmęczyć. Najczęstszą formą ruchu jaką wykonuje jest; pływanie, marsz, gimnastyka czy zestaw ćwiczeń odchudzających - obecnie utrzymujących linię. Z początku nie miała bladego pojęcia jak się za to zabrać, ćwiczyła we własnym pokoju i tak jej już zostało, bo to dla niej najbardziej komfortowe miejsce. • magia. Umiejętności magiczne Sugi ograniczają się tylko do: : - szczegółowej telekinezy. (możliwość unoszenia wielu małych przedmiotów na raz) sekcja "umiejętności" : - wprawiania przedmiotów w dłuższy czas lewitacji. (co sprawdza się podczas sprzątania) : - tworzenia bańki ciszy. : - zmieniania barwy własnej poświaty na rogu i przedmiotach. (tylko na czarny, biały i przeźroczysty)a to sprawdza się podczas szkicowania i robienia czegokolwiek. sekcja "cechy charakterystyczne" : - puszczania baniek mydlanych bezpośrednio z rogu w różnych wielkościach. (ta magia jest bardzo nietrwała, ale przydaje się przy pilnowaniu źrebaków) : - regeneracji temperatury. (tylko w wypadku nadmiernego ciepła) : - tworzenia odpychającej tarczy ochronnej. (polega na bardzo słabym odrzucaniu od siebie kucyków) Suga nie przepada za nauką magii, dobrze wie, że to wymaga skupienia, wysiłku i zaangażowania, a to nigdy ją nie pociągało. Oczywiście fajnie jest potrafić coś wyczarować, sama podziwia niektóre umiejętności jednorożców, dlatego od czasu do czasu decyduje się nauczyć czegoś, co jej się przyda i nie jest nie wiadomo jak trudne. Czasem nawet zdarza jej się rozwijać to, co już potrafi nawet na siłę, ale to wynika raczej z natury jej gatunku, aniżeli z własnej woli. • języki obce. *Na poziomie komunikatywnym ogarnia standardowy język angielski, ale nie jest to jeszcze zadowalający poziom. Uczy się go od podstawówki, jednak jeszcze nigdy nie udało jej się przełamać tzw. bariery językowej, ponieważ nadal ciężko jej jest mówić swobodnie w tym języku. *Przez trzy lata uczyła się niemieckiego - nie zna ani jednego słowa.i to jest umiejętność - uczenia się bez efektów xd. *Z racji tego, że ma rodzinę w Grecji kojarzy kilka podstawowych słów, przeważnie potocznych, odnoszących się do komunikacji i takich nieco ordynarnych. Uczyła się ich od młodszego kuzynostwa, więc podkreśla swoją niewinność co do rodzaju znanych słów. *W liceum zaczęła naukę języka francuskiego - było to konieczne rozszerzenie, więc jej sceptyczne podejście do języka pozostaje bez zmian. *Największym przełomem w jej życiu było to, kiedy z własnej woli rozpoczęła naukę języka obcego. Wybrała język koreański. Miało to swoje źródło w jej mocnym zainteresowaniu muzyką, co z czasem przerodziło się w znacznie większe zaciekawienie samą Koreą. Z początku było to typowe "fanowskie" podejście, i tak też pozostało. — zajęcia domowe. • opieka nad Aru. Jej śniadanie polega na karmieniu zwierzaka, bardzo rzadko zdarza jej się nawet czegokolwiek napić z rana. Potem wychodzi z mieszkania zostawiając go samego, by następnie wrócić późnym popołudniem. Kiedy przekracza próg mieszkania standardowo zastaje go w chaosie autorstwa nadpobudliwego szopa. W tedy lubiright|250px|thumb|rozczesywanie grzywy po kąpieli Aru. sobie na niego nakrzyczeć co i tak nie robi na nim żadnego wrażenia więc kończy na droczeniu się z nim przy kolacji. Późnym wieczorem, gdy już jest zbyt ciemno, by ktokolwiek mógł spacerować, Suga wychodzi biegać. Kiedy wraca kieruje się prosto do łazienki i nie wychodzi z niej przez godzinę. W tym czasie Aru stara się wtargnąć do środka, czasem nawet mu się udaje lub Suga sama mu na to pozwala. Robi to bo wie, że Aru potrzebuje zainteresowania i czuje się winna, bo nie ma jej całymi dniami, a tylko wspólną kąpielą może przekupić tego czyściocha. Po umyciu się Suga nie ma już siły na nic, więc Aru wyręcza ją w zgaszeniu światła, zamknięciu drzwi czy przykryciu kołdrą. • sprzątanie. Żeby już na siłę nie rozpisywać się na temat tak oczywistej czynności, to podsumuję tylko, że to lubi. Sprzątanie wychodzi jej nienagannie, od dziecka bardzo surowo była uczona jak i czym do czego podchodzić.bo już od dziecka szkolili ja na sprzątaczkę xd. Jej ulubioną czynnością jest rozwieszanie prania i mycie naczyń, a najbardziej nie lubi kąpać Aru - zwykle to wygląda tak, że w zalanej łazience przemoczona próbuje złapać całkowicie suchego szopa. Cytaty — dyskusje. /przeglądając z kolegą jego szkicownik/ : '''Suga:' Ej, to ma takie sztuczne włosy, ogarnij to. : kolega: Sama masz sztuczne włosy, ogarnij to. ~ jeszcze nikt nigdy tak pięknie jej nie pojechał. /rozmowa o hobby z kolegą/ : kolega: Nie mogłabyś zacząć kolekcjonować coś normalnego? Normalne kucyki to zbierają sobie muszelki, zużyte gumy do żucia, znaczki.. weź zacznij zbierać znaczki. : Suga: A będziesz wysyłać do mnie listy? : kolega ... dobra już, zbieraj sobie te robale. /podczas każdego zjazdu rodzinnego/ : każdy po kolei: Hej, no i co tam w szkole porabiasz? : Suga: Uprawiam sztukę. Ciekawostki : - ma takie zboczenie, że jak widzi kucyki w miejscu publicznym, to obserwuje jak im się sierść układa na ciele. : - przy ściemnianiu grzywy doczepiała sobie sztuczne włosy. : - lubi wąchać chomiki. : - planuje sobie zrobić dwa tatuaże w celu dogodzenia swoim wizualnym zachciankom no i by zakryć kilka głupich niedoskonałości. : - nigdy nie zapełniła jeszcze żadnego szkicownika w 100%. ---- ---- Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników